


I want cuddles!

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Okumura Eiji, Hugs, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Protective Ash Lynx, Protectiveness, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 72





	I want cuddles!

"Hey Ash, don't tell me you're asleep?" commented Eiji with an eyebrow up and a   
half smile on the mouth.   
Sitting on the stool, in jersey and jeans, Ash put his hand through his hair, messing it up...   
even more, so much so that they resemble a bird's nest. Although it was ten o'clock in the   
morning, he was still sleepy and despite his protests (in a mixture of grunts and mumbling) Eiji   
had thrown him out of bed.   
"...cuddles"  
"What?" Eiji asked, approaching. "Rather taste this"  
"I want to cuddle now," said Ash in a whining voice, like a spoiled child.  
"Taste the cream, and tell me how..."  
The phrase fell into the void, like cream on the floor.   
Eiji leapt with surprise to find Ash's blonde head sunk in his stomach, not even a little bit...   
was a comfortable pillow.   
"I want cuddles"  
"Aren't you a little big?"  
"Cuddles"  
Eiji ran her fingers through Ash's hair, smoothing them gently. "You're such a child"   
"It's not true"  
"Don't you get a stiff neck like that?"  
"No."  
Ash let out a sigh; Eiji's fingers were delicate, gentle in the middle of her hair.   
"Hey don't fall asleep on me, okay?"  
"I'm not!" exclaimed Ash in an irritated tone.   
Eiji smiled softly; it was an immense pleasure for him to let himself be pampered and to let himself be pampered...  
to touch it; he didn't know how to explain it, but it left him with a pleasant feeling at the height of the   
stomach.   
Suddenly, a voice from the salon interrupted the moment: it was Alex, Kong and Bones, the three trustworthy   
men of the gang.   
Ash emitted a growl like an annoyed snarl, oh now he was awake! Willingly,   
let go of the other guy's grip, and got up off the stool.   
Eiji smothered an amused laugh, took advantage of it to clean up and put on the dessert he was waiting to be...   
decorated in the fridge, together with the cream; who knows when he could have finished the dessert, but he had the   
I suspect the lynx would be back again for her ration of...  
Indeed.   
"Is everything all right?"  
"Yes, not much to do now," replied Ash, rebooting his hair.   
Eiji gave him an affectionate pat on the nose. "You shouldn't treat them badly,"  
"They are resistant to everything"  
"Even with water? Sounds like you're talking about a clock."  
Ash puffed amused.   
"What about the dessert you were making?"  
"Afterwards"  
Eiji found himself tightly held in the arms of a six-foot boy, and his cheek   
on the shoulder. His resumed where they had stopped before, stroking Ash's back with   
sweetness.   
"Cuddlesome lynx!" Eiji exclaimed with a laugh.   
Ash's face turned red and whispered in the other one's ear, "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you, Eiji Okamura".

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


End file.
